mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Now it's a brawl
"Whoa, whoa whoa..." Keller said to Jacy, weaving to avoid her waving the gun. "No one is shooting no one. Fisticuffs." He held up his fists like a boxer. Devron and Vas were holding their own "That's all, no killing, no shooting, I don't wanna be shot. Just.. give me... " he cautiously made his way to her and grabbed her wrist. "The gun." "I can help." Jacy protested. She looked sincere, determined, and like downright hell. The captain gave her a look of sympathy. Maybe she wasn't the world's best deckhand, but she did put her all into everything and even though she was probably in some considerable pain, she'd risked her own neck to come and help. "I know." He said, tossing her a wink. "But you're part of my crew. And when the Captain gives an order, well, 'round here that's law. So I'm orderin' you to stay back, make sure you don't get hit, And if someone ... not one of us... gets too close, You hit 'em with this." The Captain led her to a safe spot behind one of the crates and handed her a crowbar. "Captain's orders." He said, sternly. He wasn't sure where she'd picked up a gun, and there'd be hell to pay if someone just went and left one lying around. Devron was holding his own in the scuffle, even though he was outnumbered. Impressive scrapper. Another speeder rolled up and four more spilled out to join the fray. Sighing heavily, he knew he had to help, so he took off his hat and placed it carefully on one of the crates. Just as he turned around, he caught a fist to the jaw that caught his attention and woke him the hell up. The thug took another swing that Keller managed to duck, returning himself with another blow. By then a second thug had jumped him from behind, grabbing him in a choke hold, which made it all the harder to gasp for air when the first thug gut punched him, one, two, then three times, before going low and throwing a jab right in the coin purse. He caught an uppercut to the jaw which he barely felt, and likely could have caught worse if La-Loyd hadn't walloped the one holding him with the crowbar. Stunned, the man let go of the captain who slumped to the ground, and the man who had been holding him caught a right hook to the jaw, sending him toppling. From his position on the ground, the Captain grabbed the kneecap of the thug now lunging for La-loyd, and she managed to bash him a few times with the crowbar as well. The captain staggered to his feet, with a little help from his deckhand. "I did okay?" She asked earnestly. The Captain still felt like he needed to vomit. "You did good." He croaked. "Just next time, you take 'em out before I get hit in the nuts. " Taking in and letting out a deep breath, he jumped back into the fray.